


Refusal of the Call

by Seito



Series: Yellow Tulip in a Sea of Red [KHRrarepairweek 2018] [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Tsuna said “Hell, no.” and Kyoko said “Hell, yes!” (Or Tsuna refused the call to adventure and this is the aftermath).





	Refusal of the Call

**Author's Note:**

> For khrrarepairweek2018 on tumblr  
> Day: Lightning [Fantasy AU]

The call of adventure. That wonderful signal that many young hopeful wait for. Some were lucky and whisked off on an adventure full of magic and danger. There were princesses that needed to be rescue from dragons, magic treasure to be found, cursed princes to set free and more. 

 

Such was the life in Nihon. Magic was commonplace. Amazing creatures big and small roamed the land. Gentle Rulers and Mad Rulers, you took your gamble with which kingdom you settled down in. Blessings and curses were given freely. 

 

But it was all bit of fun and thrill. You never knew what the day would bring. 

 

Of course, per standards and expectations, every once in awhile evil would rise up and a good proper hero was required. Nihon usually solved this sending out powerful magical mythical rings to aid the young hero. 

 

And thus when the evil wizard Byakuran rose to power, everyone held their breath and waited for the foretold hero. 

 

-.-.-.-

 

“I can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong with this picture,” Takeshi said. 

 

Kyoya grumbled, leaning on Takeshi, completely exhausted. 

 

All around them the remainders of Byakuran’s castle crumbled. All of Byakuran’s guards were unconscious, buckling under their teamwork. Kyoya the ever overachiever had taken on the most. Well, now he was paying for it, being forced to rely on Takeshi to go anywhere. 

 

“I mean it,” Takeshi said. “Kyoko, awesome as she is, just didn’t seem the hero type.” 

 

Kyoya scoffed. “You’ve seen what she can do.” 

 

To prove Kyoya’s point, Kyoko came screaming over head, ramming straight into Byakuran and sending him flying. Kyoya gave Takeshi a flat stare. 

 

“I know! Kyoko is awesome,” Takeshi agreed. “But like, we waited way longer for her to appear to than we normally do for these “a hero will save the world” adventures that crop up every so many years. Plus it was like the legendary magical ring didn’t even like her, until Kyoko tried to drop it into the volcano.” 

 

Kyoya glared at him. “What are you trying to say, herbivore?” 

 

Takeshi let out a laugh. “I’m not saying anything. Kyoko is amazing, but I can’t shake the feeling that we’re missing something here.” 

 

-.-.-

 

Thousands of miles away, sitting on a beach, Tsuna sneezed. He looked around. There was no one for miles, just him and the beauty of nature. 

 

“Someone must be talking about me,” he said. “Not surprising, give the time frame, I wouldn’t be surprise if Kyoko-chan is facing off against the evil wizard Byakuran right about now.” 

 

He leaned back in his chair, grabbing his cup of umeshuu. “It was such a good idea to give the ring to Kyoko. Let her save the world. She would be so good at it. Which leaves me and happiness on this beautiful beach.

 

“Best. Idea. Ever!” 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a review on your way out


End file.
